Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj/K0/1
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj ŻYCIORYS WIKTORA HUGO Wiktor Hugo, największy poeta romantyczny Francyi, jeden z największych noworomantyki europejskiej, urodził się roku 1802 w Besancon. Młodość swoją przebył na wyspie Elbie, we Włoszech, w Hiszpanii, dokąd ojca jego, Józefa Hugo, generała armii Napoleońskiej, sprowadzały koleje wojskowego zawodu. W roku 1812 matka jego osiadła w Paryżu, by poświęcić się zupełnie wychowaniu dwóch młodszych swych synów, Eugeniusza z Wiktorem, z których ostatni rychło objawił niezwykły talent liryczny. Już w 15 roku życia otrzymał od Akademii francuzkiej wzmiankę zaszczytną za wiersz: Sur les avantages de l'etüde (O korzyściach nauki), zaś w roku następnym Akademia tuluzka uwieńczyła dwie jego ody: „Na posąg Henryka IV„” i „Na dziewice z Verdun”, poczem we dwa lata później mianowała go „mistrzem igrzysk kwiatowych” (maitre es jeux floraux). Matka jego, z domu Trebuchet, rodem Wandejka, wznieciła w nim ducha prawowierności i legitymizmu, jakoż młodzieniec Hugo stanął na czele „batalionu świętego Muzy francuzkiej”, stowarzyszenia młodych poetów romantyków, którzy w pierwszych dziesiątkach bieżącego stulecia występywali z energią (nawet nie bez domieszki reakcyi na polu polityki) przeciw wolnomyślności w rzeczach religii i wiary, zarazem zaś przeciw zastarzałym przesądom w sprawach literatury. Pierwsze wielkie tryumfy Wiktora Hugo, „Ballady” i „Ody”, należały do tej epoki. Upadek Chateaubrianda (r. 1824) rozprzągł stronnictwo rojalistyczne i rozwiązał także stowarzyszenie „Muzy francuzkiej”. Odtąd Wiktor Hugo coraz bardziej usuwał się od przekonań legitymicznych i klerykalnych, oda zaś jego „Na kolumnę Vendome” (Ode d'la Colonne) pojednała go wnet ze stronnictwem liberalnem i z ojcem, zapamiętałym bonapartystą. W następstwie poeta, idąc za duchem swojego narodu i czasu, stanowczo poświęcił się dramatowi. Pierwszym wielkim utworem, z jakim romantyzm wystąpił przeciw klassycyzmowi, był jego „Cromwell” (1857); po nich ukazały się „Hernani” i „Marion Delorme” (1829), które rozstrzygnęły o zwycięztwie poety i jego szkoły. Po rewolucyi lipcowej Hugo nie przestawał coraz gwałtowniej pozbywać się jednego po drugiem wszystkich przekonań i złudzeń swojej młodości; — wzniosłe tony odzywające się w jego odach brzmiały już tylko zwątpiałością, boleścią, niekiedy smętną i gorzką ironia. Niemniej tez jego dramatom szkodził częstokroć ten sam brak jedności i otuchy moralnej, a przytem zdawało się, że polityka, której się chwycił namiętnie, wpłynie zgubnie ua dalszą jego poetycką działalność. Kiedy Ludwik Filip mianował go parem, nie wystąpił on mimo to z szeregów oppozycyjnych, a rewolucya 1848 . ujrzała go na czele partyi ultra-demokratycznej. Osobiste nieszczęścia, równie jak smutne rozczarowania dziejowe, nie ostudziły od tej pory jego zapału. Wygnany przez Napoleona III, nie zaprzestał on nigdy prowadzenia z drugiem cesarstwem wojny zaciętej w licznych pamfletach i dziełach, a jednak (świetny w tej mierze od zwykłego prawidła wyjątek), ani namiętności polityczne, ani wiek już podeszły nie osłabiły widocznie poetycznej jego twórczości. Prawda, że nie opuściły go również wady młodości: — rozwlekłość, emfaza dochodząca częstokroć do napuszystości, brak miary i taktu, wreszcie jakaś obojętność genialna na groźne przestrogi, jakie zawiera w sobie historya. Po bitwie Sedańskiej i po detronizacyi cesarza powróciwszy z wygnania, spełniał on dalej i spełnia szlachetne zadanie, które wziął sobie za cel swojego życia: — na mównicy Zgromadzenia Narodowego, w listach otwartych, w powieściach na tle stronniczo-dziejowem, przemawia on słowem ognistem do mass, które, ubóstwiane przez niego, wzajem go ubóstwiają; u niego zaś to słowo jest czynem, do którego pobudza go boleść śmiertelna, napełniająca mu duszę po klęskach ojczyzny. Jako poeta zjednał sobie Wiktor Hugo sławę troistą: jestto bez wątpienia liryk największy, jakiego wydała Francya; — teoryę dramatu „klassycznego” strącił bezpowrotnie ze swej wysokości; — nakoniec w swoich romansach stworzył nowy rodzaj powieści narodowospółecznej, w której wypływająca z głębi przekonania tendencya owiana jest wszędzie najczystszem tchnieniem poezyi, czem daleko tez zostawia za sobą wszystkich na polu podobnem poprzedników i naśladowców. Jego utwory liryczne (Odes, Ballades, Feuilles d'automne, Chants du crepuscule, Voix interieures, Contemplations), pod względem bogactwa kolorytu poetycznego, siły, biegłości i wdzięku języka nie mają nic sobie równego. Rzekłby kto, że Wiktor Hugo posiada odrębny swej słownik, tak dalece język jest mu bezwarunkowo posłusznym, a obfitość obrazów, zawsze świetnych i zwykle po mistrzowsku dobranych, niekiedy prawie aż przytłumia świetność niemniejszą jego uczuć i myśli. Utwór epicko-liryczny, „Legenda wieków”, zbiór podań, opisów dziejowych i cudnych widzeń proroczych, uwydatnia w historyi prawa postępu, jak je pojmował poeta; i tu również tryska w swej pełni zdrój nieprzebrany siły i życia, W swoich dziełach scenicznych Hugo brał za punkt wyjścia zasadę, wielce prawdziwą i słuszną, że wszystko, co istnieje w naturze, należy także do sztuki, oraz że cechą charakterystyczną dramatu jest rzeczywistość, która głównie powstaje z połączenia dwóch przeciwnych sobie pierwiastków: — tego co wzniosłe i tego co płaskie. Dwa te pierwiastki, jak ustawicznie spotykają się w życiu, tak spotykać się także powinny w dramacie, — istotna bowiem i doskonała poezya uwydatnia właśnie wewnętrzną harmonię sprzeczności zewnętrznych. Odrzucał więc Wiktor Hugo jednotonność chłodną tragedyi klassycznej, wszystkie jej abstrakcye bohaterstwa, cnoty i zbrodni, usiłując natomiast, na wzór Szekspirowski, przedstawiać w swoich dramatach całkowitego człowieka. Wyznać potrzeba, że założeniu temu wielekroć nie sprostał, i ie w wykonaniu przesada zwykle szkodziła najczystszym jego koncepcyom. Ta przesada właśnie pozbawiała jego postacie prawdy i życia; i one również bywają nieraz pojęciami oderwanemi, występującemi w sztucznem uosobieniu, tak samo jak figury klassyków, jego wrogów. Najmniej uległy tej chybię: Cromwell, Hernani i Ruy Blas; jeszcze nawet Marion Delorme, kurtyzana uświęcona szlachetną miłością, nie przekraczała niby granic możliwej rzeczywistości. Ale w Le roi s'amuse, gdzie poeta wyobraża najczystszą miłość ojcowską w spodlonej duszy złośliwego i odrażającego swą brzydotą trefnisia, — w Lukrecyi Borgia, gdzie się po nas domaga, żebyśmy w trucicielce potwornej podziwiali świętą miłość matczyną,— w Maryi Tudor, w Angelo, tyran de Padoue, a bardziej jeszcze w Burgrawach, coraz więcej oddala się od owej prawdy człowieczej, która właśnie stanowić ma duszę dramatu. W powieściach Wiktora Hugo — z których czytelnikom naszej Biblioteki podajemy obecnie najznakomitszą, niezrównaną pod względem kolorytu epoki i miejscowości, arcywzór opisu obrazowego i jędrnej charakterystyki — w powieściach tych skupiły się główne przymioty i braki dwóch innych najcelniejszych rodzajów twórczej działalności tego poety. Począwszy od „Hana Islandyi” i „Ostatniego dnia skazanego na śmierć” (Le dernier jour d'un condamne), a skończywszy na „Nędznikach” (Les misórables), „Pracownikach morza” (Les travailleurs de la mer) i „Roku 93”, jest-to jeden nieprzerwany szereg utworów epickich, których bohaterem wprawdzie cała jest ludzkość, ale przeważnie w upośledzonych i pognębionych swych członkach, dla których w piersi Wiktora Hugo serce bije tem gorętsze i miększe. Potęga jego geniuszu, który możnaby nazwać geniuszem francuzkiej jego ojczyzny, objawia się tu zarówno w ogólnej koncepcyi, jak w szczegółach, a nad nią góruje zawsze i wszędzie miłość wszystkiego co szlachetne i wielkie, miłość prawdy, cnoty, swobody i światła.